Waves, Sand, Fights, And Kisses
by Lightfully
Summary: From Chapter 116 in Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment. Fang's POV from the beach scene. I own nothing, everything is owned by the amazing James Patterson. One-shot.


**Starting on Chapter 116 of Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment.**

**Fang's POV**

I awoke to a voice- a low, familiar voice. I snapped up, Iggy as well, and saw a figure…

With it's boot on her throat.

"Ari," I whispered, not that anyone would hear me. Angel awoke in the next second, and she flew up into the air, no running start. She gasped, and when I took in my surroundings, I did as well.

Hundreds-maybe thousands- of Erasers all around us.

Even though I could barely hear it, I heard his words to Max.

"You're so pretty when you're sleeping- and your mouth is shut. But what shame to cut your hair."

"When I want your opinion, I'll ask for it." she spat, and I don't know how, but that made me smile. He laughed and then reached down and stroked her face with one claw. That made my smile disappear.

"I like 'em feisty." he said. I snapped right there.

"Get off her!" I launched myself at Ari, getting him by surprise. Ari outweighed me- by TONS (maybe about 100 pounds, but still.) But I was coldly furious- I wanted blood, Ari's blood.

No one should talk to Max like that.

I saw Max and Iggy jump up to help, but were grabbed by Erasers.

"Nudge and Gazzy- U and A," I heard Max yell. "Now!"

I didn't see them, exactly, but I heard them leap up into the air. Around that point, was when Ari threw the first hit. I punched him back, and it went downhill from that point.

"Fang!" Max yelled. For some reason, that gave me strength. But that also made me loose focus for a bit.. I couldn't reply, if I did, I was dead.

I managed to chop Ari's collarbone, which made me smile a bit. I did something, wasn't that good?

He yelped and bared his teeth, and then he pulled back. I thought I got him, but he swung hard (worse than that, actually.) getting me upside of my head. I was in a LOT, and I mean a LOT of pain. I head snapped sideways and I felt my eyes close. I felt myself drop like I was nothing but dead weight.

I wasn't, not yet.

I was numb where he hit me. Erasers are truly strong.

But I still felt when Ari grabbed my head and brought it down on a rock. Hard, I might add. And then he did it again, just for the pleasure of it.

"Leave him _alone_!" Max cried. I wasn't completely unconscious. "Stop it! Please stop it!" I'm not sure how, but I think she got out from the Eraser's grip. (He yelped a curse, I'm guessing she was furious.)

My eyes opened weakly, but they did, trying to see what Max was going to do. When I saw Ari over me, I grabbed some sand and threw it into his face. I grabbed a little strength gave him a roundhouse kick… square in the chest.

I was proud of myself.

But I wasn't strong.

Ari staggered back, wheezing, I gladly heard, and then he recoiled fast and cracked me with an elbow. (**A/N: I'm not entirely sure what that sentence meant.)** I felt blood spray and I went _down._

I felt someone near- Ari, probably.

"Had enough of life?" he growled visciosly.

My last thought was going to be:

I l-

But I heard a way too familiar voice.

"Ari!" someone said. Jeb.

And I slipped out of consciousness right then.

I awoke again hearing Max and Jeb talk. Please don't hurt her, I can't protect her this time. I can't always, she's so stubborn.

I slipped out.

And then back in again when I heard Max say, "Where to? It's not like we can check him into a hospital." she had a bitter tone.

"No hospi'l," I managed to say, my eyes were still closed.

"Fang!" she said. I could hear the gladness in her voice. Losing her brother- that was what she thought of me, right? "How bad?"

"Pre'y bad," I said. Groaning, I tried to shift to one side.

"Don't move!" she told me, but I turned my head and spit blood into the sand. I raised my hand and spit something into it.

"Tooth," I said in disgust. I opened my eyes. "Feel like crap." I reported. That slime ball Eraser knocked a tooth out of me. Next time I'll knock the-

"You look like a kitty cat." Max said. I felt her make whisker motions on her face, showing me where Ari had raked mine. I looked at her sourly, I knew I was. I couldn't help it.

"Fang," she began. "Just live, okay? Live and be okay." she said.

With no warning at all, she leaned down and kissed my mouth. Just like that. I was filled with shock and excitement, although I have no idea why.

"Ow," I said, touching my split lip. What else was I _supposed_ to say? Max and I stared at each other in shock. She began to blush, and I saw Nudge and Gazzy gaping at her. Where was Angel? Gazzy looked from Max to me to Iggy, with my brain still hurting, me having no idea what the little man was thinking.

Slowly, I put myself into a sitting position. My jaw was tight and I could feel sweat on my face.

"Man," I said. I coughed. "This feels pretty bad." it hurt like hell. How bad did it look? I took the water from Angel, after I stood clumsily. I felt kinda dizzy, was that normal? Maybe it was from, the, uh, um, kiss. I rinsed my mouth and spit in it into the sand.

"I'm going to kill Ari." I said.

****S.R.**M.R.****

**This was terrible, I think so. Like I said, Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment, starting from Chapter 116.**

**Review? [I realize that Fang isn't a man of much word. But, still.]**


End file.
